


Later

by daegumyg



Category: JBJ (Band), Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Anal, Blowjobs, College, Fingering, Fluff, M/M, Praise Kink, STOP IGNORING THE TRUTH, Smut, Students, bottom donghan, i love u guys, kinda ???, porn kinda with plot but not really, sorry to the 2 friends who were waiting, thats cool too, thats fun, this is filth, this took me like 3 weeks to write and its not even that good, who would’ve thought, yes donghan is a bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 22:03:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14554467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daegumyg/pseuds/daegumyg
Summary: Maybe, one day Kenta could tell him about his internal feelings. Not now, but definitely later.





	Later

The dark orange sunset shined through the half-closed windows of the bedroom. The transparent curtains danced to the tune of the autumn breeze, the song peaceful and still. The breeze was comfortable on Donghan’s bare skin, his back against the white sheets. His face illuminated with the soft light, his breath steady and hair messy. The aroma left from their dinner hung in the air, the scent of bibimbap still enticing. Seated between his thighs was the cute, scrawny boy he’d been in love with for a while now. Of course, that fact was a secret for right now.

“Kenta-hyung, stop being so hesitant.” Donghan whispered, grabbing his wrist and dragging it closer to his chest. “You can touch. I won’t break. This isn’t your first time.”

“Are you sure?” The older asked. His hand hesitated right above his collarbone, so nervous to dive in. “I’m okay with not doing anything, if you want. We could cuddle or do anything else you want.”

The younger huffed. “I want you to touch me before I grow impatient and leave. I’m a busy boy and could be engaging in other activities.”

Kenta dragged his pointer finger along the younger’s collarbone, tracing as if he would break under his touch. “A busy boy made time for me?”

“Always,” Donghan sighed at the warm touch. “I save time for cute boys.”

Kenta commented, “You must have a lot of time for yourself then.”

The younger boy smiled. “Enjoying my collarbone?”

The smaller boy nodded. “I like collarbones.”

Donghan smiled, and cupped the other boy’s face. “I like you.”

Kenta grinned and dived into Donghan’s mouth. His body covered the younger boy due to leaning down, the kiss taking the breath out of him. Donghan wrapped his arms around Kenta’s waist, bringing him impossibly closer into his warmth.

Kenta placed his hands on both sides of Donghan’s head and raised himself up. He smiled at the younger boy, and moved closer to straddle his waist. He leaned down and gingerly kissed his jugular, making the boy beneath him gasp. He peppered kisses going down his neck before sucking on his collarbone. Donghan moved his left hand to the base of Kenta’s head, massaging his fingers on his scalp. The smaller boy continued sucking on Donghan’s pale skin, before pulling off to inspect the bruise forming.

“Why are you so pale?” Kenta asked, faintly tapping the little pink area.

“I like video games more than people.”

Kenta giggled, leaving butterfly kisses down the younger boy’s chest. “You’re cute.”

“Thanks,” Donghan smiled, scratching Kenta’s head with the blunts of his nails. “I try.”

Kenta reached Donghan’s belly, and he scooted back to sit on the younger’s thighs. Donghan tensed up and covered his belly.

Kenta looked up. “What’s wrong, baby boy?”

“I’m still a lil’ subconscious about my stomach. I’m on a diet right now, bu-“

“Why are you on a diet again?” Kenta questioned.

“I need to lose weight.”

Kenta kissed above Donghan’s belly button, lightly sucking as he did with his collarbone. The younger boy whined, both of his hands now in Kenta’s hair. The latter sucked a little harder than before, knowing well that Donghan’s belly was his most sensitive spot. Donghan’s legs twitched timidly, and he squirmed under the attention.

Kenta raised his head to see another pink mark forming. He smiled, and amused himself on the idea of Donghan being subconscious about anything on his body.

“You’re so cute already. You look even cuter with these little marks…”

“Do you mean hickeys?” Donghan chuckled.

“Is that what they’re called?” Kenta smiled at his own ignorance.

“I can’t believe you!” Donghan began laughing, covering his face with his hands. “You need to learn some more vocabulary.”

“I’m sorry my last relationship was with someone Japanese! One day I’m gonna curse you out and you’ll never know what I’m saying.”

“Kinky.”

“How.. How is that kinky?” Kenta grinned, sitting up onto his thighs.

Donghan pouted. “What’s up with you still having your shirt on? I’m only in my boxers and you’re all covered.”

“You never asked me to take my stuff off,” Kenta smiled, his entire face engulfed with the orange from the sunset. “You were so eager to shed everything off for me.”

“I wasn’t eager!” Donghan whined and tried shuffling his legs. “I was hoping you’d get the message.”

“But I didn’t, so I’ll just keep everything on.”

“No!” Donghan pushed him off, and Kenta plopped beside his legs. “I want us to be the same.”

“Only good boys get what they want if they ask.” Kenta whispered, smiling and outlining Donghan’s briefs with his finger. “Can you be a good boy for hyung?”

Donghan shifted on the bed, scooting closer to the cool wall for some relief. He was quiet, and Kenta felt like crying from the stare the younger gave.

“Hyung, can you take off your shirt for your good boy? Please?” Donghan whined, twisting to the side to make his little bulge obvious. He tilted his head to the side. “Your good boy’s been so patient, but now he can’t wait anymore.”

“Is that really all you got?” Kenta smirked deviously.

Donghan paused for a moment to roll his eyes before resuming his role. “Baby boy’s been waiting all day for his hyung. Baby boy put on his nice cologne and he did such a good job with his hair. Baby boy looked so, so good for hyung. He did all his work and even made dinner. Don’t you think hyung should give him a reward?”

“Of course, baby boy.” Kenta smiled and slipped off his black T-shirt, tossing it somewhere onto his bedroom floor. He pushed Donghan onto his back again, and moved in to kiss him. The younger pushed his tongue into Kenta’s mouth, pulling him to sit on top of his body. Kenta reciprocated, and straddled his waist. He pulled Donghan to sit up and lean his back against the wall, and moved his hands along his upper body.

Donghan sighed into the kiss, the coolness of the wall against him sparingly taming the heat inside his stomach. He held onto the back of Kenta’s neck, and his other hand held onto the strap of his shorts. He slapped it against his hyung’s skin, causing the other to jump and break the kiss.

“Wha-“

“Do I have to ask you to do everything?” Donghan sighed, leaving his hands on Kenta’s waist.

“I’m just a little afraid to hurt you, that’s all. Asking me makes me feel like I’m not forcing you.” Kenta fiddled with Donghan’s hair on his nape as a distraction from his underlying anxiety.

“Once again, I’m not gonna break. Here,” Donghan took Kenta’s hand and pushed it on the front of his briefs. He looked the older boy in the eye. “I want this as much, if not more, than you do. Can you please drop the defense? I’ll let you know if I’m ever uncomfortable.”

Kenta moved his hand away. “You promise?”

Donghan sighed. “Yes, oh my god. How long does it take for you to be convinced?”

“A lot, since you like to mess around with me all the time.”

Donghan giggled. “Sorry.”

“You’re lucky I like you.” Kenta smiled.

Kenta sat on his knees to remove his shorts, and the younger smiled in anticipation. Once they were off, Donghan attacked Kenta’s neck with kisses and light sucks. He plopped onto the older’s lap and immediately fell into comfort. Kenta put his hand on his hair and scratched .

“My baby boy’s so eager, huh? So eager to mark me anyway he can.”

Donghan hummed as he peppered kisses along his jawline, his arms once again wrapped around his waist.

“I’m so curious. Do you like marking, baby boy? Do you like claiming me and making sure everyone can see?” Kenta whispered light enough for only Donghan to hear.

The younger whined this time, burying his head into his shoulder and breathing heavily. Kenta’s hand was still on his head.

“Do you like all your friends seeing all the little marks I leave on you? Do you show them what we do when we go to your dorm, when you’re begging for your hyung? Do you point out to your friends the red scratches on my back whenever I wear a tank top?”

Donghan cried out, and his erection rubbed against Kenta’s lower abdomen through his briefs. His cheeks blew up into a deep red.

“We’ve done this a few times, and yet I still act like you’re a porcelain doll. Do you know why?” Donghan shook his head against Kenta’s shoulder.

Kenta chuckled a little to himself and rubbed little circles onto the younger’s back. “When we first started dating, one of my friends commented on how you must be such a dominate man. She asked if you were any good in bed as a joke. It’s funny, because I’m the only one who sees you at the most opposite.”

Kenta gently grabbed Donghan’s chin and lifted it to make eye contact. “I’m the only one who’s seen you bent over, whining and begging for your hyung. I’m the only one who’s seen you so desperate that your voice raises to another octave. Can you imagine that, baby boy?”

“No, I can’t…” Donghan breathed heavily, his eyes tearing from arousal. “Hyung, it hurts so much.”

“What do you want hyung to do, baby boy?” Kenta asked, rubbing his arm to try and comfort him.

The younger boy whined again, shifting his body so his erection rubbed against Kenta’s stomach. He winced somewhat at the pressure, and sucked in a huge breath.

“You okay?” Kenta asked, lightly gripping Donghan’s hair.

Donghan made a noise of approval, and kissed Kenta’s neck once. “Can you take care of me?”

“How can I take care of you?”

The younger huffed, annoyed at Kenta’s teasing. Why was he being so difficult? It’s already been a long day, and the last thing Donghan needed was to be teased while he was undeniably, extremely, horny. He’s reached the breaking point where he has no sense of shame or even cares about what he has to do. All he wants is to be connected with Kenta right now. Is that too much to ask from him?

“Touch me, please. I’ve been a good boy, remember?”

“Of course I remember. Can you lay down again for hyung?”

Donghan climbed off of Kenta’s lap and laid on the sheets. The remains of the orange sunset filtered through the curtains and onto Donghan’s face. His cheeks were still colored a light red.

“Why are you so handsome?” Kenta asked, slightly pulling on Donghan’s briefs strap. “It doesn’t make any sense.”

“Hyung, please.” Donghan whimpered. “I’m gonna go soft before you do anything.”

“Sorry, I’m just simply pointing out the obvious.” Kenta smiled before pulling down the other’s briefs. Donghan sighed as the cool air hit his member, part of his pressure relieved.

“Did your old boyfriend ever tell you that you have a really cute dick?” Kenta questioned. He rubbed his hands on Donghan’s outer thighs.

“No..” Donghan sighed, still feeling a little embarrassed being naked underneath Kenta. “The roles were kinda different. Are you... Are you done staring?”

“Why is it so pink?” Kenta asked, avoiding the previous question. “Do you really get that excited? You’re nearly dripping.”

Donghan’s face returned to beet red, and he squirmed under Kenta’s stare. “Hyung...”

“You’re so cute, baby. What do you want hyung to do?”

Donghan scrunched his eyes closed and whined. “Anything, please. I’m gonna cry. Please. Baby boy deserves hyung’s attention.”

“Take a deep breath. Don’t get yourself too overwhelmed, okay?” Kenta asked, smiling as Donghan opened his eyes.

Kenta leaned down and kissed the head of his boyfriend’s cock. The younger boy shut his eyes again, and put both of his hands into Kenta’s hair. The older boy kissed lightly down his shaft, his hands gripping onto Donghan’s hips. He made his way back up, sucking gingerly and massaging his thumbs into Donghan’s skin.

Donghan gripped onto Kenta’s hair as he began sucking on the head, the warm feeling new and slightly confusing. He moaned quietly, making the older boy stop for half a second to enjoy the sound. Everything with Donghan was still new, still exciting. Kenta continued sucking, moving up and down, going deeper. Donghan was a whimpering mess beneath him, moaning and gasping when his boyfriend did anything. He had a firm grip on Kenta’s hair, subtly pushing him lower. It motivated Kenta to continue, and he continued slowly sinking until his nose hit Donghan’s base. He swallowed on his member, making the younger boy shiver.

Donghan’s legs began shaking at the sound of slurping, and he pulled Kenta off of him. The older boy was out of breath, while beneath him Donghan looked like he was going to cry in any second. His arms dropped out of Kenta’s hair and to his side.

“Hyung,” Donghan whined. “Please.”

“Please what, baby?” Kenta asked, pushing Donghan’s leg up and kissing the inside of his thigh. “I’m all ears.”

“Please, fuck me. Fuck your good boy.” Donghan choked out, clutching onto the sheets.

Kenta looked taken aback by the profanity used, and he immediately stopped kissing Donghan’s inner thigh. Instead, he pulled Donghan closer to him by his legs until Kenta towered over him. He leaned over him and placed his hands on either side of his head.

“I thought we already spoke about the use of profanity, sweetie. Do I have to remind you again the punishment for cursing?”

“No.”

“Good. Now, can you tell me again what you wanted?”

“I really want you to make love to me, hyung.” Donghan whispered. “Your baby boy’s been so good, right?”

“He has.” Kenta smiled. “I’m so happy that I get to see my good boy almost every day. So happy that my good boy lets only me treat him like this.”

Donghan smiled, before focusing on the current issue. “Where’s your lube?”

Kenta leaned over and pulled the small bottle out of his top drawer. He closed the drawer slowly, nearly making Donghan scream at him for taking so long. “Do you enjoy prolonging everything?”

“Your whining is pretty kinky.” Kenta chuckled, opening the bottle cap dramatically. “Isn’t sex supposed to be fun?”

“I’m practically being tortured.” Donghan sighed.

“I thought you were into that?” Kenta smiled, reaching next to Donghan and grabbing a pillow. “Plop this under your butt. Keep on complaining and I’ll leave you here.”

“If you leave I could actually get some stuff done.” Donghan scoffed, adjusting the pillow beneath him.

“Is that so?” Kenta asked, motioning the lube towards him. “Go ahead. Get some stuff done.”

Donghan looked in disbelief. “I don’t believe you.”

“Why? Are you too scared to prep yourself? You make all this fuss, and now you’re so hesitant.”

“I just… want you to do it. That would make me feel better.”

Kenta nodded immediately. “Okay, baby. Just lay back and relax.”

Donghan exhaled a breath he subconsciously held in before sinking into the sheets. Kenta spread his legs and inched closer. Squeezing some lube onto his finger, he pulled Donghan closer and tapped on his hole lightly. Donghan jumped slightly, the coolness of it surprising him. The older boy slowly sunk his finger in up to the first joint, constantly looking between Donghan’s face and the finger partially in him. He continued to the second joint, and slowly the younger boy’s face became more uncomfortable. Kenta let him adjust for a minute before putting in the rest and slowly pumping his finger in and out.

“Hyung, please put in another.” Donghan whispered. “I’m alright.”

Kenta silently obliged, pouring more lube over his hole before sliding in both fingers together slowly. Donghan whined quietly, trying to relax so he could adjust as soon as possible. Kenta cooed at him, rubbing his inner thigh with his other hand to try and comfort him. After a minute or so, Kenta pumped both fingers into him, a litter faster than with the one finger. Donghan sighed and tried pushing against them, but Kenta was quick to pull out.

“Good boys are patient. Good boys don’t try to rush.” 

Donghan whined. “Hyung, please. Please put in another one for your good boy. He’ll be patient.”

“How am I supposed to know that?” Kenta asked, looking away to grab the bottle regardless. “I should be punishing you.”

“I promise. I swear I’ll be good. I swear.” 

“Good.” Kenta squeezed even more onto his fingers and threw the bottle to the side. He circled Donghan’s hole before slowly sliding his fingers in, moving all the way in. The boy beneath him whined and adjusted slightly before completely relaxing.

Kenta slowly thrusted his fingers in and out, feeling every inch pull against him. The younger boy moaned and fidgeted, desperate to push back against the pressure. Kenta fastened his pace, the sounds from the lube becoming for evident. It overwhelmed Donghan, and he grabbed Kenta’s wrist to try and make it evident how he felt.

“Now. Please.” Donghan whimpered. 

Kenta nodded and slid his fingers out, making Donghan whine at the feeling of emptiness. He slid off his boxers and threw them onto his floor leisurely. He reached over to his drawer and pulled out a condom packet, tearing it open with one motion. Pumping himself a few times, he rolled on the condom and scooted closer to Donghan. 

“I trust you to tell me if you wanna stop, okay?” Kenta asked, rubbing the other’s inner thigh. “Are you sure you want to?”

Donghan sighed to combat his potential bitter response. “Yes, I’m sure.” 

Kenta sighed as he poured lube into his hand, coating his member. He sat up on his knees and positioned himself, taking a deep breath before slowly pushing in. Donghan’s breath hitched at the penetration, and he tried taking shallow breaths as Kenta continued going in deeper. 

“You’re so tight,” Kenta hissed. “You need to come over more often.”

“I come-” Donghan took in a breath. “I come over at least once a week, dumbass. You’re just too soft to do anything.”

Reaching the hilt, Kenta placed his hands on both of Donghan’s knees. Donghan fidgeted, adjusting his lower region to be as comfortable as possible. Kenta rubbed up and down his legs to reassure him. 

“Don’t try and rush like you always do.” Kenta commented, watching Donghan’s face scrunch up from uncomfort. “I’m not going anywhere.”

“Yeah?” Donghan asked cheekily. He smirked slightly before moving his hips slightly.

“I don’t wanna hurt you, you big baby. Even now, you’re rushing. Later you’re gonna complain about how much your ass hurts.”

“The pain at the time feels great until the day after.” Donghan replied, subtly moving his body up and down.

Kenta experimentally moved his hips back and pushed back in, and a quiet moan came from the younger boy.

“Do it. Come on, I’m ready.” Donghan whined, grabbing one of Kenta’s wrists. 

Kenta intertwined their hands before lightly thrusting into him, a grunt emitting from himself for the first time. He kept the slow pace constant, and Donghan tried pushing back into him in the hopes of speeding up.

“Hyung, I need more of you,” Donghan whimpered. “Give your baby boy what he needs, he’s been real good.” 

Kenta immediately quickened his pace, making contact with Donghan’s prostate. Donghan’s breath get caught in his throat. The squelching sound of the lube became more noticeable, and the younger boy blushed profusely.

“My baby boy’s been real good. My baby boy. He’s been the best for his hyung.”

Donghan’s grip on their intertwined hands increased, and he whined. 

“Yes,” Donghan moaned, his mouth falling open. “I’ve been so good for hyung.”

“Always.” Kenta grunted, quickening his thrusts even more. 

Donghan tried meeting Kenta’s thrusts, the pressure making his body move back and forth against the sheets. The sound of skin against skin filled the room, and Donghan could feel his legs shake. 

“Pretty little boy,” Kenta huffed, suddenly slowing down and making Donghan whine loudly. “Always so pliant for me. Always treating his hyung well.”

Donghan met Kenta’s thrusts, trying desperately to grab something sturdier for leverage. He grunted, his soft spot for praises affecting him greatly.

“So submissive, only for me.” Kenta cooed, trailing his free hand up Donghan’s chest. “My cute little brat who listens so well.”

He grazed Donghan’s nipple with his thumb, and the younger jolted from the sudden feeling. His eyes scrunched closed, and he moaned quietly. Kenta continued the movement, going back and forth against the little bud. Donghan whined, his legs squeezing Kenta’s sides.

Kenta quickened his thrusts, letting of their intertwined hands so he could rest his on the bed. Donghan let his hand fall over his eyes, his mouth slightly parted. He whimpered with the quickened thrusts, his body moving slightly up and down with each one. 

“You’re only this good for hyung, right?” Kenta asked, flicking his thumb against his other nipple.

“I-” Donghan whined, gripping onto the sheets. “Only for h-hyung.”

“Good.” Kenta smiled, grabbing the arm covering Donghan’s eyes and pulling it off. He slowed down again. “Are you alright, cutie?”

“I’m fine, hyung.” Donghan slightly smiled. “Please keep going.”

Kenta quickened his pace once again, moving his hands next to both sides of Donghan’s shoulders. He leaned over him, and the younger blushed profusely when they made eye contact. 

“Such a polite baby boy.” Kenta grunted, snapping his hips. “Always the sweetest for hyung.”

Donghan’s grip on the sheets tightened as Kenta nearly slammed into him, skin slapping against his. Kenta continuously hit his prostate. His whines were broken off as he felt himself getting closer to his orgasm.

“H-hyung-” Donghan whimpered, his toes curling. “I’m close.”

Kenta half-smiled, his thrusts becoming a little sloppy. “We’re too sensitive for this.”

Donghan moaned as Kenta grabbed the base of his cock, stroking him to the pace of his thrusts. He slightly squirmed at the sensitivity, his legs shaking.

“Oh, hyung,” the younger groaned. “I’m so close. I’m so close.”

Kenta pumped him a few more times before he came all over his stomach and his hand. Pushing him through his orgasm, he tried to reach his own. He became sloppier as Donghan whined from the oversensitivity, his eyes scrunching close. 

He came suddenly into the condom, and for a few seconds his vision became slightly blurred. He rode through his own orgasm before eventually stopping completely back at the hilt. Kenta stopped for a minute to catch his breath before looking at the boy beneath him. 

“Should I pull out?” Kenta asked, rubbing the inside of Donghan’s thigh. 

Donghan replied with a “mhmm,” and Kenta nodded before slowly pulling himself out. The younger boy whined at the empty feeling, his hole closing on only air. Kenta pulled off his condom before tying it up and throwing it out in the extended bathroom, grabbing a towel on the way and wetting it.

Wiping Donghan clean, he smiled down at the emotionless boy. What they had would hopefully grow into something more. Maybe, one day Kenta could tell him about his internal feelings. Not now, but definitely later.

Throwing the dirty towel on his floor, he climbed back onto the bed.

“Climb back into bed.” Kenta said, rubbing his thumb over Donghan’s hand.

“Give me my underwear.” Donghan mumbled, his eyes now closed peacefully. 

Kenta grabbed Donghan’s and his own underwear from the floor, pulling his on and giving Donghan his. The younger quickly slipped them on before climbing under the sheets, followed by the older. Donghan immediately stuck to Kenta, his nose against the crook of his neck and arm over his side. Kenta smiled, wrapping his arm around Kenta and letting Donghan stick his leg between his. It’s comforting, apparently.

Waking up the next morning with Donghan’s drool all over his pillow, Kenta chuckled to himself. Yeah, definitely later.

**Author's Note:**

> this is horrible and unedited im sorry but i needed more donghan/kenta shit. this was intended for pre-disbandment but oh well


End file.
